Happy Birthday Sara!
by csimouse
Summary: The team goes out to celebrate Sara's birthday and she realizes that this is her true family.
1. Chapter 1

The team had gone out to a local club to celebrate Sara's birthday. By night's end, she would be overwhelmed by their generous gifts.

It had taken some convincing, but they had gotten Sara to go out. She looked very radiant in this evening. Once there, she had actually relaxed quite quickly and seemed to be having a great time.

Greg, the ever-eager puppy, could barely wait to give his gift. He pulled out an oversized bag overflowing with tissue paper. As Sara removed the tissue paper, he couldn't help smiling. First, there was a card with two movie passes in it. He had spent a great deal of time choosing her gift. He had to admit it was fun picking it out, but he had gotten some strange looks as he did. Being surrounded by a giggling group of preteen girls was not exactly on the top of his list, but it was for Sara. Once all the tissue paper had been removed, she pulled out a stuffed koala bear that was holding flowers and was wearing jeans and top. "Sara, it has a heartbeat sound, which experts say can be a comforting sound."

"To babies, Greg. But thank you. It was a very sweet idea."

"Well, I could always be your teddy bear, you just let me know." Greg winked at Sara.

"Nice try, Sanders." Jim Brass came in about that time to join them. He carried in his hands a small box, which he carefully set down in front of Sara. "Happy birthday, Sara!" She pulled the card out of the envelope that was with the box. Tears came to her eyes when she saw that he had taken the time to write a note inside the card. It read:

Kiddo,

You would make any father proud!

Dad

As Sara unwrapped the box, Jim nervously said, "I hope you like it." Sara carefully opened the box and pulled out a crystal music box that was etched with her name and a butterfly. When she opened the box, it played, "Butterfly Kisses".

"Jim, that was very sweet of you to think of me. This means a great deal to me." Sara looked down. "Thanks for everything." She scooted closer to him and gave him a hug. As she did, she whispered, "I love having you for a father. You are better than anything I have ever had."

"Wanna dance, Sara?" Nick asked, knowing that Sara might appreciate the distraction.

"Sure," Sara replied.

As the rest of the gang watched Sara and Nick, they were reminded of the bond those two shared. The team had nearly lost both of them at one time or another. Nick had been kidnapped and buried alive. Seeing Nick's happiness only made the memories of seeing their friend in that box all more vivid. They all agreed that Nick was a definite asset to the team and losing him would have devastated them.

Sara was smiling as she danced. Her eyes were sparkling. When Natalie Davis had kidnapped Sara, the team was wracked with grief over the thought of losing her. While her arrival in Las Vegas had been a trying time for the team, they all soon realized how much she contributed to the team with her determination and sense of justice.

Nick and Sara were the ones who had found each other. Since that happened, they were a bit more protective of each other.

When they sat back down, Nick reached down and pulled up a bag stuffed with tissue paper. Sara noticed that it seemed heavy. After removing the tissue paper, Sara reached into the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a cookbook. It was a "Texas Grilling Cookbook—Are you Meat or Mushrooms?" Sara looked quizzically at the book. Sara was stunned by it. Nick had known her for a long time and knew that she was a vegetarian. She caught a glimpse of Nick out of the corner of her eye. She decided it must be a practical joke. She took the book and hit him jokingly on the shoulder with it. He had been talking to Warrick and was caught unaware. "Ouch!"

"Hmm…must be a mushroom…." Sara giggled and smiled her full on smile that showed the gap in her front teeth.

Warrick teased Nick, "Hey, man…what was all that about? You know Sara is a vegetarian. She wouldn't let meat cross those pretty lips of hers." Sara blushed at that comment.

"Hey, Sara," Nick continued. "Here is your real present. I didn't mean any harm in it. I know you are vegetarian." From his coat pocket, he pulled out a long slender box.

As Sara took it from Nick, she smiled and said, "Its okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it." As she opened the box, she gasped. Inside the box was a necklace. It was a black pearl pendant on a silver chain. It was very simple and understated. It was nothing too flashy. "Oh, it's perfect Nick. Thank you!"

The team continued to sit and drink and enjoy each other's company. Warrick asked Sara to dance, but she passed. So, he danced with Catherine. As they danced, Sara's phone rang. She frowned just a bit when she saw that it was Grissom.

Trying to hear over the loud music, "Hello?"

Crackling on the other end of the line, Grissom said, "Sara, it's me, Grissom. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. But, I had to go to the conference in Miami. Somebody was not able to speak and I was a last minute replacement. I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday'."

"Thanks," Sara said noncommittally. "Talk to you when you get back." She then hung up the phone as Catherine and Warrick sat back down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Warrick asked. "What happened to that smile you had on just a few minutes ago?"

"Grissom called."

"Well…let me give you something that might help you smile again." Warrick reached under the table and pulled up a bag stuffed with tissue paper.

He had compiled a CD of her favorite songs as well as a CD of jazz music. He also had a gift certificate for an hour of recording studio time to record her own music. He knew she enjoyed playing the guitar in her free time.

"But, Warrick, I am not that good, with singing or playing the guitar."

"I've heard you, Sar. You are really good."

"Hey, if you would like a piano accompaniment, just let me know." Warrick offered. "I'm sure we could make beautiful music together."

Catherine offered Sara an envelope. Sara thought to herself, It's probably just a card…just because she felt the need to. Not because she values me as a coworker. Or as a friend."

When Sara opened the envelope, there indeed was a card. But inside the card was a handwritten letter and a gift certificate for a day at the spa for her and a friend. "I thought you might like to pamper yourself. You certainly deserve it, Sara. You are one of the hardest workers at CSI." Catherine said.

AN: Please read and review. Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Sara excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom where she could read the letter in private. She normally would have just waited until she was at home, but she truly wanted to know what Catherine had to say.

The letter read:

_Sara,_

_I don't know where to begin. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I apologize. That was totally my fault. So, please try to accept my apology._

_You have proven to me, time and time again, how great of a CSI you are. We really did need someone like you on the team. Someone who truly understood what we were fighting for is what we needed. _

_It had been hard on me, being the only woman on the team for so long. There had been one several years earlier, but she had left after only about six months. Then Holly Gribbs showed up. At first, I was a bit pleased but that feeling didn't last long. She wasn't even sure she wanted to do this. And well, you know what happened to her._

_But, know this. I am sure you are 20 times better than she would have been. I just didn't see the drive in her. I spoke to her about puzzles, I remember._

_Sara, you were one of the most difficult puzzles I have ever faced. I didn't know how to even start with you. I could see your determination from the very beginning. I want to apologize for all the cracks I have ever made to you. I admit some of the things you said to me were hurtful and I reacted in anger. I realize now that you didn't mean to hurt me because now I understand where you were coming from._

_Sara, I know it's a lot to ask, but I would like to ask for your forgiveness. I would like for our friendship to grow. The team has been through some tough times and I am sure there will be more to come. But together, we can make it through. That's what friends are for. You don't have to be alone anymore. I promise that you can trust me and I will always give you a safe place when you need it._

_With love, _

_Catherine_

Sara sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized Catherine had come in and sat down beside her. Catherine gently reached up and moved some hair out of Sara's eyes.

Sara reacted by flinching. "Wh- Wh- What are you doing here?!" Sara said startled by the gentle touch.

"Well, I was just coming to check on you. I thought you might have gotten sick or something."

"Catherine?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Catherine sat back down next to Sara after getting some tissues for Sara to wipe her eyes. "Sara, I really do want our friendship to grow. I like having you around. You are smart and give a lot of thought to the people around you. And, hey? Who else is going to stick up for us girls?"

Sara giggled and smiled one of her genuine 'Sara Smiles' as the group had dubbed them.

"How about we get back out there and show these guys how much fun it is to hang out with two lovely intelligent women?"

"Alright!" Sara, said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara and Catherine returned, other members of the CSI family had joined them. Nick questioned Sara, "You okay there, Sara?"

Sara smiled, "Yeah, I'm alright. My family surrounds me. How could I not be okay?" Sara winked at Nick.

"All the girl lab rats chipped in to get you this." Wendy said. Sara unwrapped the box and was stunned by what she saw. It was a beautiful black suede jacket.

"Wow!" was all Sara could manage.

"And us guys got you this." Archie handed her a bag. After she removed the tissue paper, she pulled out a rather large book, Animals of the World. "I am touched, guys. Thank you!"

Warrick spoke to Catherine, "You want to dance?"

"Sure. "

After Catherine and Warrick walked off to join the dance floor, Jim spoke, "Umm..I don't suppose you would like to dance with an old man like myself."

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Sara smiled. Sara and Jim walked off to dance, leaving Greg and the rest of the lab rats sitting there.

As they danced, Jim said to Sara, "I hope you don't mind me saying this. But, you are very light on your feet." To this comment, Sara blushed.

After the dance was done, everyone came back to sit down. In walked Doc Robbins. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Sara!"

"Thank you."

"I picked you up a little something, Sara." He said as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

Sara opened the tiny box and inside was a pair of lovely earrings. "My wife helped me to pick them out. I hope it isn't too much."

"Oh, Doc. They are very nice. Thank you very much. I will have to remember the next time I see Ms. Robbins to tell her what a nice job you both did."

Warrick ordered a round of drinks for everyone. The team enjoyed more dancing and drinks as the night wore on.

Sara had noticed that a guy was checking her out, but didn't think too much about it. She was having a good time being with her family, her true family.

He started walking over to her. He was of average size and wore wire frame glasses. He gave all the appearances of a nice guy out for a good time, but there was something about him that made Sara uneasy.

"Hi, pretty lady."

Sara looked up at him, and questioned, "Are you talking to me?"

"Well, hell yeah! There isn't anyone else here as pretty as you." The man laughed. "My name's Frank. Want to dance?"

"I don't think so. I am not the best dancer."

"I saw you dancing earlier tonight and you looked like you were doing just fine."

"I am not interested. I would rather sit here and talk to my friends." With this comment, he tried to sit down next to Nick.

Nick looked at him puzzled as if to say "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, how about I meet your friends. You don't want to be rude, do you?"

"I think it would be best for you to leave. We are doing quite well here." Sara remarked firmly.

"Now, what harm could I be? I am just a mild mannered man wanting to make a new friend."

Sara gave him a look that her friends knew was a look to back off. When he continued to persist in trying to get Sara to talk with him, the guys stepped up.

"Frank, I think you better go find someone else to talk to. I have known Sara here for a long time and you really don't want to bother her. You don't know who you are talking to or what could happen if you don't."

"Oh, really? What you going to do about it, tough guy?"

"How about we step outside and discuss this?"

"Okay, why don't we then?"

"I'll come along, just to make sure this is worked out peacefully." Jim said as he smiled and winked at Sara. Nick and Frank walked toward the door. "Don't worry, Sara. He won't bother you anymore." Jim said as he gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

Outside…

Frank spoke first. "What is the big deal with trying to hook up with her? She is obviously a catch if she has this many guys hanging around her. What's one more?"

"Look, Frank, she said she was doing just fine and you kept at it."

"So, she plays hard to get. What about it?"

Jim Brass spoke up. "You are right. She is hard to get, so you may as well give it up. In fact, I think it would be best if you left altogether. Don't let me see you around here again."

"What you going to do about it if I do?" Frank retorted.

Jim pulled his badge out of his pocket. "Well, Frank, I will take you to jail and make sure you are charged with being a public nuisance, loitering as well as possible DUI."

He rushed at Jim and tried to push him. "Well, lookee here. You just got 'assaulting an officer' added. Care to try for more?" To Nick, he said, "Can you call for a car to come pick him up?"

Nick replied, "Of course." As he reached for his cell phone, Jim placed cuffs on the man. A police car pulled up shortly there after. When they ran his license, they discovered he was wanted in Idaho on rape and assault charges.

As the officers drove away with Frank in the back of the car, Nick smiled and said, "Some guys never give up, huh?"

"No, they never learn. I guess he thought what happened in Boise stayed in Boise."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jim and Nick returned, Warrick asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, we took care of our Sara. Where is she anyway?"

"She felt sorry for Greg and is dancing with him."

"That guy was something else. He was actually a wanted felon. He didn't know what he was messing with."

"Whoa!" Warrick said as he whistled.

Greg and Sara walked back to the table as the song finished. "What happened to Frank?" Sara questioned.

"Just like I said, you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore."

Doc started. "It is your birthday. We just want you to enjoy yourself."

Sara smiled, "Well, thanks. I am enjoying myself. We really should get together more often. We don't know when something is going to be happen."

Nick nodded knowingly. "You and I definitely know about that."

Sara reached her hand out to Nick and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze and smiled.

"Well, I hate be a spoil sport, but I am supposed to go in and cover someone who is out on Days." Mandy said. "I should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, I need to head out too," said Hodges.

Pretty soon after that, everyone had left but Catherine, Sara and Warrick. "How about I walk you lovely ladies out?"

"That would be an honor." Sara said.

After Sara arrived home safely, she called Catherine. "Catherine? I am sorry to bother you, but…"

"But nothing. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again."

Catherine smiled as she answered, "You are most welcome."

"Well, good night." Sara said quietly.

Two days later, Sara was sitting in the break room. Grissom walked in and said, "Sara, could I see you in my office please?"

Sara looked puzzled but responded, "Sure, Grissom."

When they were in his office, he closed the door and motioned for her to sit down. After she sat down, he walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the desk. Sara could not figure out what Grissom might want, but he had always been a puzzle to her.

"Sara," he started.

"Yes?"

"Sara, I just wanted to apologize to you for missing your birthday party."

"It's no big deal. I know that you usually avoid situations like that anyway."

Grissom frowned, knowing that Sara was telling the truth. He had messed up with Sara on so many occasions that he didn't know how she could manage to be so patient with him.

"I am truly sorry and you are correct. In the past, I would have avoided social situations like that. I know I can be awkward in social situations. But, I need to be honest with you." Sara looked at Grissom as he paused. He looked back at her eyes. He could get lost in those warm brown pools. He stood up and walked around to where she was sitting. As he knelt down, he continued, "You have changed me, Sara. I did want to be there to help you celebrate. To see you happy is something that I want more than anything in the world."

Sara gasped at the revelation. Grissom spoke again, "I have something for you."

He stood and walked back around to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box and smiled mischievously. When he was kneeling beside her again, he handed it to her.

As she opened the box, she could not help but gasp again. Inside lay a delicate diamond and sapphire necklace.

"Grissom," Sara stuttered as she spoke. "Grissom, you shouldn't have done this. It's too much." Sara looked up into his eyes, which now had a hurt look in them. "I'm sorry, Grissom. It just took me by surprise. It is a beautiful necklace. Thank you very much."

Sara reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. Grissom leaned into the touch and she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the opposite cheek. She leaned back and sat there shocked at her behavior. She had just kissed Gil Grissom, her boss!

For the rest of the night, she avoided him. After she arrived home and was about to start some dinner, the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Gil standing there.

"Would you like to come in?" Sara questioned.

"Sure, if you have time."

"Actually, I was just about to start some dinner. You are welcome to stay and eat with me."

"I don't plan on staying long. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

Sara gestured for him to sit on the couch as she sat down in the chair. "Sara, are you okay with what I said? You seemed to be avoiding me all through shift tonight."

Sara sat there, contemplating what to say. "As I said before, it just took me by surprise. It's just that I have tried to get your attention before and it has gone unheeded. What has changed?"

"Sara, I have finally realized that unless I open my heart to love that the only thing that it is going to be filled with is loneliness and work. I don't want that to be the only thing in my life. My work will mean little when I am gone. Ten years down the road, I will be forgotten. But, I will never forget you."

"Gil, I could never forget you either. You will always be a part of me. I never thought that anyone could capture my heart like you did. I had always been told I wasn't worth anything unless I was 'earning my keep.' That is why I threw my self into work. But, you helped me to realize that there could be more to life than just work. One look of those blue eyes and I was hooked. You know, they say eyes are windows to the soul."

"Hey, that is my line!"

"Yes, and like Greg, I absorbed it." Sara giggled. "Anyway, when I looked into your eyes, I saw a kind and gentle man. You have made me feel loved. If it hadn't been for you, I probably would still be in San Francisco. I would be spending my time alone with forensics journals and the police scanners. But, now…"Sara paused as she smiled at him.

"But, now I have a family. I have never had one before. Not one that cared for me as much as everyone here does."

Grissom smiled at this, "Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you are a part of our family as well."

"I know that you were an only child, so this may not make sense. But, Nick and Warrick and even Greg are the best brothers I have had. They always have my back. And Jim is like a father I never had. He even signed my birthday card 'Dad'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and not only that, he takes care of me. There was a guy hanging around when we were at that bar celebrating my birthday party. He didn't take the hint to leave me alone. Nick and Jim took care of him for me."

"And what about Catherine? I know you two don't always get along."

"Catherine and I have worked it out. I'm not saying that we still won't have disagreements, but we are doing better."

"That's good to hear. You are two of my strongest CSI's. I always hoped that you two could work out your differences."

Sara nodded and smiled. "Well, you have nothing to worry about now."

Grissom looked at his watch nervously, "I guess I should get out of here so that you can get something to eat."

"You are welcome to stay and join me."

Grissom stood and walked to the door. "No, that's okay. I need to be getting home."

"Ok, bye."

Grissom leaned over and gave Sara a gentle kiss on the lips before walking out the door.

"Bye, Sara."

Sara closed the door and smiled. What a surprising turn of events!


End file.
